


Date

by shun_kumikumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Non-Romance, Teikou Settings, oreshi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun_kumikumi/pseuds/shun_kumikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah pertamakalinya kapten dan pemain bayangan pergi bersama-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi/Kuroko. TeikouSettings/Non-romance/Drama

 

Kuroko membuka pintu kelas yang sudah setengahnya terbuka dan agak tercengang dengan pemandangan Aomine dan Kise yang duduk berdekatan di bangku masing-masing sambil berbincang membelakangi punggung. Tangan Aomine merangkul pundak Kise dan mereka menunduk ke bawah meja. Aomine dan Kise memang cukup akrab di mata Kuroko tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Kuroko menghampiri kedua temannya. "Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Ano—apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Perlu sekitar lima detik sampai Aomine menoleh, di wajahnya terpasang senyum lebar, kelihatannya semua baik-baik saja. "Yo, selamat pagi Tetsu!"

Kise melepaskan rangkulan Aomine dengan wajah sebal. Mendesis rendah. "Singkirkan buku itu sekarang , Aominecchi. Kalau ketahuan Kurokocchi, gimana?"

Kuroko mendekat. "Apa ada sesuatu, Kise-kun?"

Kise menggoyangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ahaha, kau tak perlu khawatir Kurokocchi. Ah, selamat pagi!"

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi meski ia sudah yakin ada yang mencurigakan. Ia duduk di bangkunya yang berada dua baris di belakang Aomine. Mengeluarkan buku catatan, buku cetak besar berjudul matematika dan satu kotak pensil. Ia membuka lembar terakhir dan bersiap menulis tanggal.

Kuroko tidak tahu Aomine datang sambil menepuk bahunya. "Yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko meletakkan bolpoinnya. Menatap kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tidak peduli, masih nyengir, melirik buku tulisnya. "Kau sedang apa? Belajar? Pelajaran bahkan belum dimulai, Tetsu. Kau selalu seperti ini ya? Terlalu rajin?"

"Ini hal yang normal. Aku cuma menyiapkan alat tulis, Aomine-kun." Kuroko berkata sambil tersenyum tipis. Baru semester ini ia merasakan satu kelas dengan sahabatnya di klub basket, Aomine Daiki, ditambah Kise Ryouta. Semester lalu ia merasakan sekelas dengan Murasakibara dan sejak mereka akrab di klub basket kelas terasa cukup menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah hari keenam mereka menempuh ajaran baru. Kuroko sedang bersemangat karena beberapa hal, termasuk tentu saja di kelas baru ini ia langsung dapat teman akrab. Klub basket mereka juga berjalan lancar. Tinggal belajar lebih giat saja. Kuroko tak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

Aomine duduk di atas meja kosong di sebelah meja Kuroko—meja milik Fujiwara kalau tidak salah, sepertinya anak berambut coklat keriting itu datang terlambat lagi hari ini. Kuroko tidak akrab dengannya sih tapi mereka juga pernah sekelas semester lalu. Masalah yang dikhawatirkan Kuroko adalah kalau Fujiwara nanti datang , dia tidak akan protes pada ketidaksopanan Aomine dan hanya diam di belakang dengan wajah berkeringat sampai Kuroko menyadari bahwa Fujiwara sudah tiba di kelas dan ingin duduk, seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan Kuroko akan menegur Aomine untuk tidak sembarangan. Aomine langsung minta maaf dengan santai dan memasang wajah bersalah tapi kembali seenaknya menduduki tempat kosong orang lain. Biasanya bangku di depan Kuroko. Gara-gara kejadian itu Kuroko jadi agak khawatir kalau Fujiwara mengira Aomine sedang membullynya—karena itu ia mau protes. Protes sebelum pantat Aomine nyaman mendiami meja tapi belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Kise ikut datang dengan penuh semangat dan kali ini menyandera bangku di depan Kuroko. Kise mulai berceloteh riang dan membuat suara Kuroko tenggelam. Berisiknya Kise jarang membuat orang terganggu, karena menurut mereka Kise itu manis, tapi tidak untuk orang yang menyukai suasana tenang seperti Kuroko. Sepertinya begitu juga bagi Aomine yang sekarang mencibiri Kise sambil mengorek kuping.

Kuroko memilih membaca buku. Ia bisa mendengar suara Aomine. "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta perayaan sekelas bareng Tetsu pulang sekolah nanti? Ide bagus, bukan? Kita ke konbini."

"Eh?" Hidung Kuroko muncul dari buku.

"Ide bagus Aominecchi! Lebih dari sebuah kebetulan kita bisa bersama seperti ini! Ayo, ayo. Sekarang tidak ada kegiatan klub. Kita ajak Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Akashicchi juga-ssu. Pasti seru!"

Aomine bertepuk tangan dengan Kise lalu berkata pada Kuroko. "Bagaimana, Tetsu? Kau juga harus ikut dong."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Mereka pasti bakal maksa. "Boleh juga. Kita berkumpul bersama-sama. Aku ikut." Tapi tidak usah mengatasnamakan perayaan sekelas denganku segala.

Aomine menyeringai puas. "Oke! Yosh. Kise, kau yang traktiiiir."

Wajah gembira Kise luntur berganti dengan sebal dan shock. "Huwee? Kenapa harus aku-ssu?" Sejak kapan ada traktir-traktiran?

Aomine mendesah. "Karena kau yang paling banyak uang diantara kami bukan? Kalau aku, kau tega meminta orang yang uang jajan perbulannya 1000 yen untuk mentraktir lima orang? Dan begitu juga Tetsu, dia cuma beli vanilla milkshake setiap ke maji burger! Kalau soal membayar, sudah pasti kau yang sudah kerja dan baru gajian." Aomine mengacungkan jempol tak penting.

"Haaah? Aku ini belom gajian-ssu. Aku bokek. Jangan kau pikir karena aku model uangku banyak. Lagipula, kalau bicara soal uang yang paling banyak diantara kita itu sudah pasti...kalian tahu sendiri." Kise mendekat dan berbisik. Seperti takut ada yang mendengar. Tapi Kuroko menceletuk. "Akashi-kun ya?" Aomine mengangguk-ngangguk "Oh, kau benar. Si Akashi. Tapi tidak mungkin kita memintanya menraktir.." Kuroko dan Kise setuju. Iya sih. Siapa juga yang berani.

Kise menggeleng. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa-ssu! Aominecchi saja yang punya ide. Aku tidak pelit. Aku cuma irit mau nabung buat beli sepatu basket baru."

Aomine mencibir. "Kau pelit. Pakai pamer bilang mau beli sepatu basket baru. Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak ada traktir-traktiran, kita bayar sendiri-sendiri saja. Oke, pulang sekolah kita kumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Konbiniiii, yasss!"

Saat itu bel berbunyi, guru masuk kelas dan mereka berpencar. Kuroko tidak menyadari bangku sebelahnya masih tidak berpenghuni. Benaknya dipenuhi konbini.

.

.

Kuroko sedang menunggu di belakang gerbang. Sendirian. Sudah sepuluh menit.

Apanya yang berkumpul bersama-sama?

Berkali-kali ia menengok ke balik tembok. Memperhatikan kumpulan anak yang berjalan hendak pulang di lapangan. Dari mata non-minus Kuroko, tidak nampak satupun rambut berpucuk warna-warni yang ia kenali.

"Kemana mereka ya? Apa aku cari saja di dalam. Tapi kata Aomine-kun, dia sebentar lagi kesini. Ngomong-ngomong mengurus apa ya?"

Kuroko berbicara sendiri. Bagaimana dengan kabar yang lain? Apa ada ekstrakurikuler, tugas atau malah ada masalah sampai harus pulang duluan? Sebaiknya memang kususul saja..

Belum juga ia bergerak..

"Kuroko."

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil dari belakang. Bahu Kuroko terperanjat sedikit sebelum merosot lagi dan berbalik tegak ke sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya. "Oh, Akashi-kun."

Akashi berkata. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ia memperhatikan Kuroko sebentar lalu melihat ke sekitar. Tatapannya agak bingung. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Kegelisahannya berkurang karena ada seseorang yang menemani. "Tidak begitu lama, Akashi-kun. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana mereka. Aku langsung kesini karena tidak ada kegiatan lainnya. Klub juga sedang istirahat, aku pikir semuanya sudah berkumpul."

Akashi bicara lamat-lamat. "Oh begitu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Aomine? Atau Kise?"

"Aomine-kun, bilang ada keperluan.."

Kuroko teringat telepon genggamnya. Buru-buru mengeluarkannya dari tas, handphone flip berwarna biru. Nomor kontak dicari-cari, ditekan. "Baiklah." Suara tut-tut sambung menyambung sampai sekitar sepuluh detik akhirnya ada yang menyahuti. "Tetsu! Halo! Ya ampun ini pertama kalinya kau meneleponku. Jangan-jangan kau marah padaku? Tenang Tetsu, sekarang aku sedang menuju—"

"MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU AOMINE DAIKI?"

Kuroko sampai kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara seperti pak Kobayashi menggelegar terekam sambungan panggilannya. Lalu suara Aomine yang tidak bicara kepadanya. "Maaf pak, saya harus pergi. Temanku, Tetsu sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Dia meminta bantuanku. Permisi—"

Terjadi kegaduhan yang melibatkan barang-barang terlempar dan suara gebukan. Ada suara Aomine mengerang, langkah lari, teriakan pak Kobayashi, umpatan, kacau. Setelah beberapa waktu—Kuroko berharap Aomine baik-baik saja—Aomine berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, Tetsu. Aku harus berjuang pada remed matematikaku. Sialan memang. Coba saja, nanti aku akan kabur la—"

"SERAHKAN HANDPHONEMU SEKARANG!"

"TUNGGU AKU YA, TETSU!"

Panggilan itu terputus.

Kuroko dan Akashi bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Ya, begitulah."

Akashi terlihat berpikir. "Mengingat Midorima tidak datang tepat waktu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya juga. "

Kuroko tertarik. "Akashi-kun tidak tahu Midorima-kun ada dimana? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?"

Akashi terkekeh. Kuroko mengakui tawa itu merdu. "Sayang sekali kami tidak sekelas lagi semester ini. Aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya sepulang sekolah bahkan sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku harus menelepon juga. Seharusnya kalau ada apa-apa dia pasti menghubungi aku. "

Akashi mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya yang juga disimpan di dalam tas. Kuroko memperhatikan, penasaran, agak terpana dengan warna handphone flip Akashi. Merah marun. Ya, tidak heran sih. Kan seharusnya memang begitu sesuai dengan personanya, sesuai warna rambutnya, warna matanya, tapi mengingat itu mirip warna handphone perempuan.. Ah tidak, tidak. Kuroko merasa dirinya berpikir buruk.

Akashi menempelkan layar HP pada telinganya, menunggu panggilan terjawab dengan wajah serius. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi sikap Akashi agak berbeda saat membahas Midorima, dia tertawa meski sebentar. Dan Kuroko mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mendengar Akashi bilang, sayang sekali kami tidak sekelas lagi. Rasanya Kuroko mulai mengerti hubungan persahabatan di antara kapten dan wakil kaptennya itu.

Akashi menutup flip handphonenya. "Tidak diangkat." Hanya jelang beberapa detik dari itu terdengar suara bip sekali diikuti getaran. Akashi mengecek notifikasi dan membacakan pesan itu untuk Kuroko. "Aku sedang ada rapat komite disiplin. Sepertinya sampai sore. Kalian duluan saja." Midorima ternyata juga pass.

Kuroko bertanya. "Akashi-kun tidak ikut komite displin?" Kalau ikut pasti jadi ketua deh.

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Tugasku sebagai ketua osis sudah cukup banyak."

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara dan Kise?"

"Aku jadi ingat saat di kantin jam istirahat, Murasakibara-kun mengatakan sesuatu tentang mampir ke arcade game beli cemilan. Apa dia sedang disana ya?"

Akashi merenung. "Sepertinya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko, arcade game itu apa?"

.

15 menit kemudian..

"Oh ini Kise-kun sms katanya dia ada pemotretan."

"Kalian ini sekelas tapi terpisah-pisah begitu. Jadi ini berarti..tinggal kau dan aku?"

.

.

Enam jadi dua.

Mereka masih berdiri di depan pagar sampai Kuroko merasa kakinya pegal. Ia berjalan di tempat karena kakinya tidak nyaman. Akashi tidak melihat itu.

"Kuroko, sehabis ini kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak tahu sih. Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Kebetulan aku tidak ada les atau jadwal lain setelah ini. Soal rencana ke konbini itu, kau tahu tempatnya ada dimana?"

Kuroko merasa dirinya agak tercengang dan tiba-tiba tidak enak. "Tentu saja. Memangnya Akashi-kun belum pernah pergi bersama kami?" Kok kedengarannya kejam. Seperti dia tidak merasa Akashi ada atau tidak. Kuroko buru-buru membenahi perkataannya. "Maksudku, maaf, Akashi-kun tidak pernah ke konbini?"

"Selama ini aku selalu sibuk. Aku berharap kali ini kita bisa pergi bersama-sama."

Kuroko memperhatikan raut wajah Akashi. Masih susah ditebak apa dia merasa sedih atau menyesal. Alias tidak ada ekspresi berarti.

"Kalau kita pergi berdua saja, Akashi-kun mau?" Kuroko berkata hati-hati. Sejenak ia merasa ide itu cukup bagus. Ia mau beli es juga. Cuaca lumayan panas. Dan Kuroko sudah kangen banget sama vanilla milkshake dan mau duduk di maji burger mengamati orang-orang. Jarak mereka dekat sih. Sekaligus mengajak Akashi yang ternyata belum pernah menginjakkan kaki kesana. Pergi kesana bersama Akashi sepertinya menyenangkan.

Akashi berkata ringan. Tapi Kuroko menangkap ada nada tidak terbiasa disana."Aku mau saja. Kuroko tidak keberatan menemaniku?"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak. Ayo."

.

.

Di perjalanan jalan kaki, mereka lebih banyak diam. Tapi begitu salah satu dari mereka berbicara, seperti Akashi yang mengomentari cuaca dan bertanya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di konbini, mereka mulai mengobrol dan pembicaraan menyambung ke arah macam-macam. Kuroko penasaran apakah Akashi tidak akan pingsan kalau berjalan sepanjang 500 meter karena setahu Kuroko sih tuan muda Akashi ini berangkat-pulang dijemput limousine. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau stamina Akashi itu jauh lebih besar darinya dan justru Kurokolah yang merasa kewalahan dengan keringat. Akashi bahkan sampai menawarkan sapu tangan yang kelihatannya belum dipakai, dan ditolak secara halus oleh Kuroko.

Mereka sampai di depan konbini. Masuk diikuti suara lonceng. Sesuai dugaannya Akashi tidak terlalu terkejut, malah sama sekali tidak terkesan. Ya, apa boleh buat sih, cuma supermarket kecil gitu.

Kuroko langsung menuju lemari freezer. Mengambil satu yang rasa soda. Akashi di sebelahnya mengamati.

Kuroko berkata senang. "Akashi-kun mau rasa apa?"

"Merah." Akashi menjawab cepat.

Kuroko bergeming. Oh, oh ya. Strawberry. Oke.

Mereka segera membayar ke depan kasir. Kuroko untuk pertamakalinya memunculkan kerutan di kening ketika bersama Akashi saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar 1000 yen dari dompet karena ia bilang tidak punya recehan.

"Maaf, apa anda punya uang kecil? Harga es loli 80 yen."

Kuroko sudah membayar dengan koin 100 yen yang berarti mendapat kembalian 20 yen. Akashi jadi bingung dan berkata 1000 yen adalah nominal terkecil yang ia punya. Kuroko tidak menyesal melihat ekspresi Akashi saat itu dan cepat mengusulkan bahwa biar ia saja yang membayar.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko. Sebaiknya kutukarkan dulu uang ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Sekali-kali aku mentraktir Akashi-kun. Aku juga ada uang kok."

"Tapi—"

Penjaga kasir menerima uang Kuroko. Membungkus es loli stroberi dengan plastik dan memberikannya pada Akashi, ekspresinya masih enggan.

"Terimakasih, Kuroko." Kata Akashi akhirnya.

"Sama-sama." Kuroko membuka bungkus esnya dengan gigi. Kau beruntung tidak ada disini, Aomine-kun. Bisa-bisa kau nangis darah nanti.

.

.

Mereka menjilat es loli sepanjang jalan. Es loli merah dan biru, yang menjilat juga berkepala merah dan biru. Terlihat beberapa wanita muda dan ibu-ibu yang mendorong troli anak tersenyum dan bergumam melihat mereka. Bahkan ada perempuan yang menjerit. "Ih lihat deh, ada anak kembar lucu banget!"

"Habis ini kita mau kemana, Kuroko?" Akashi mulai merasa jalan-jalan mereka seru. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Es strawberrynya manis dan enak.

"Hmm.."Kuroko menghabiskan esnya duluan. Menatap datar stik es yang bertuliskan "kau kalah."Ia agak kecewa, tadinya kalau menang mau ditunjukkan pada Akashi. "Aku mau beli vanilla milkshake di maji burger. Akashi-kun ikut yuk, belum pernah kan ke maji burger?" Kuroko juga terbawa suasana.

Akashi menjilat setetes esnya yang sudah meleleh. Mengernyit ternyata ada tulisan di stiknya. Kuroko mendekat. "Kau menang ya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menunjukkannya pada Kuroko. "Bukan. Aku mendapat 1 box es gratis."

.

.

Sesampai di maji burger, mereka bengong karena seluruh meja sudah penuh. Kuroko mengerut, sedih. Tidak biasanya kafe itu ramai di jam segini. Kuroko berusaha tersenyum. "Sayang kita tidak kedapatan tempat duduk, tapi kita bisa membeli minuman. Aku tetap pingin vanilla milkshake soalnya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi. "Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba wajah Akashi berubah serius. "Tunggu disini."

Akashi berjalan lurus ke meja-meja yang dipenuhi orang. Kuroko mengamati. Akashi-kun mau apa?

Lalu Kuroko terperangah ketika tahu-tahu satu meja kosong dan Akashi sedang melambai kepadanya. Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi?

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang kini duduk di bangku dengan nyaman seolah sudah lama menunggu Kuroko. Mengambil bangku yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan tadi?"

"Hm?" Wajah Akashi tidak bersalah. "Aku berjalan saja dan orang disana pergi." Jawabnya. Akashi mengedikkan dagu ke luar restoran. Pandangan Kuroko mengikuti. Tiga murid perempuan dari sekolah lain berlari sambil cekikikan girang, terdapat burger di tangan mereka. Kuroko membayangkan barangkali Akashi menggunakan isyarat mengusir yang cukup mengerikan. Karena malah membuat orang tersebut senang. Memang benar bahwa Akashi itu ajaib. Reskpek Kuroko meningkat. Kuroko menggeser buku menu ke arah Akashi.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat." Kuroko menawarkan. "Akashi-kun mau pesan apa? Gantian saja atau barengan pesennya?"

Akashi membalik lembar menu dengan anggun. "Semuanya fast food ya. Jujur saja aku belum pernah mencicipi fast food."

"Oh." Kuroko sudah belajar bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah Akashi. "Apa tidak ada makanan yang membuat Akashi-kun penasaran? Saran dariku vanilla milkshake."

Akashi menatap Kuroko. Tersenyum. "Itu bukan makanan, Kuroko. Kalau begitu aku ingin rekomendasi dari Kuroko saja. Tapi makanan ya."

Kuroko seperti diberi amanat. Menatap gambar makanan satu persatu. Berpikir apa yang kira-kira Akashi akan suka.

"Hamburger bagaimana? Ada sayurannya juga. Lumayan sehat."

Akashi melihat gambar hamburger. Irisan roti dengan daging asap, keju, selada, tomat, bawang bombay, mayones. Kelihatannya memang enak sih. Dan dari dulu memang ia ingin cicipi setiap melihat iklan McDonald di televisi. Akashi mengangguk.

"Meskipun kadar lemaknya kemungkinan tinggi, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa. Aku pesan itu satu. Minumannya teh saja."

Kuroko membujuk lagi. "Yakin tidak mau coba vanilla milkshake?"

"Haha. Lain kali saja, Kuroko."

Kuroko sudah bangkit tapi Akashi mencegah dengan memegang lengannya. "Kau duduk saja disitu. Kali ini aku yang traktir."

.

.

Akashi datang dengan nampan yang tidak hanya berisi satu burger, teh dan vanilla milkshake. Tapi juga dua piring spagetti, dua paket kentang, dan dua es krim sundae selai stroberi. Ditambah satu CD band OldCodex.

"Akashi-kun kenapa jadi pesan banyak sekali?" Kuroko merasa Akashi akan membuang uang karena ia cuma bisa makan sedikit. Ini sih bukan sekedar barter ya.. bedanya jauh banget.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan kau dan aku. Makanlah, Kuroko. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan vanilla."

Kuroko mencicipi sphagetti yang ternyata sangat enak. Pipinya belepotan saus. Akashi tertawa. Akashi mengunyah burger dengan pipi gembung. Kuroko tertawa.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku dan Akashi-kun pergi berdua saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau bersama Akashi-kun ternyata sangat menyenangkan." Kuroko berkata jujur.

Akashi menyesap teh dinginnya. Membalas. "Aku juga senang bersamamu, Kuroko."

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kentangnya juga enak banget."

"Kau juga belum pernah mencicipi fast food ternyata."

.

.

"Akash-kun, hamburgernya bagaimana? Enak?"

Akashi mengunyah dengan teratur. "Ini enak sekali."

.

.

"Aku kenyang. Vanilla milshakenya untung masih ada. Aku kebanyakan pakai saus. Jadi pedas nih."

"Kuroko. Boleh aku coba vanilla milkshakenya?"

"Silahkan."

.

.

"Akashi-kun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

"Aku rasa bisa."

"Akashi-kun. Perutku sudah mencapai batas."

"Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa muntah."

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang. Aku tidak suka melihat makanan yang masih sisa."

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan siangnya, Akashi-kun. Meskipun berlebihan sampai aku jadi susah bergerak."

"Yang itu, anggap saja kencan pertama kita ya."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Sampai besok, Kuroko. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Akashi-kun, besok kan hari minggu, kau lupa ya?"

"Terus, memangnya kita tidak bisa bertemu?"

.

.

Ujung-ujungnya Kuroko sebal juga karena mobil Akashi sudah nangkring dengan mempesonanya di tepi maji burger menunggu sang tuan. Sementara Kuroko harus pulang jalan kaki. (Gak mau dianter sih)

.

.

End


End file.
